


A Wibble and a Wobble and a Prank Goes On

by thewightknight



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Laughter, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4730882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen's desk had developed a bit of a wobble.  He kept meaning to try to figure out what was causing it, but other things kept demanding his attention and he hadn't gotten around to it yet.  And then one evening, the Inquisitor helps him solve the problem, in a rather indirect manner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wibble and a Wobble and a Prank Goes On

**Author's Note:**

> Just playing around with how Sera's little "adjustment" to Cully-Wully's desk might have played out, after it came up during one of [raexmell](http://raexmell.tumblr.com/)'s art livestreams.
> 
> Here's [Eleri](http://thewightknight.tumblr.com/post/128504336768/munchkin-did-you-make-another-new-character-mom).

Here Eleri was in his office, in his arms, and she was kissing him and moaning his name and he’d been dreaming of this moment for so long. Except when she leaned back onto his blasted desk it wobbled again, and the bottle of wine on the corner fell off, shattering on the floor.

The moment was broken. She looked down at the wine, and then back up at him. Experimentally, she bumped her hips back into the edge of the desk, causing it to shake again, and giggled.

Swearing, Cullen started to turn away, looking for something he could use to clean up the mess, but Eleri grabbed him, drawing him close. Her hands tangled in the fur of his cloak and she pulled him in, perching on the edge of the desk and wrapping her legs around his waist. The desk gave another lurch and a pile of papers went flying and she snorted in laughter, legs tensing around him. She rocked against him deliberately, pulling him down on top of her and rolling her hips up into him as her lips sought his again, and he moaned in response at the friction even as a part of him worried after the stability of his inkwell. 

He swore she was doing it on purpose now, writhing beneath him not in passion, but to see just how much she could make the flaming desk rock. She was working at the buckles of his armor now, and damned if she wasn’t managing to find all his ticklish spots in the process. He couldn’t help himself, squirming as her fingers dug in, and another stack of reports slid onto the floor.

She’d moved on from giggles to full blown laughter, and he found himself joining her, giving in to the absurdity of the situation. His cloak and breastplate both hit the floor and she started working at the clasps of her tunic. He batted her hands away, taking that pleasure for himself, searching out ticklish spots in revenge. 

The inkwell finally toppled and started to roll towards the edge of the desk and he swept it aside before the ink could drip down on the scattered papers. He put more force into it than he intended and it flew across the room, shattering against the wall next to the bookshelf.

They both stopped and stared, and then looked back at each other, eyes wide.

“Oops,” Eleri snickered and their laughter rang out again. She pulled him back down for another kiss, yanking his shirt out from his trousers. She ran her fingers just inside the waistband of his trousers, then dipped lower, cupping his buttocks, sucking the moan from his lips. Without warning she pinched him, and she had the nerve to snicker as he lost his balance when the desk shifted again. He growled at her and she mock growled back, then gasped as he bit her collarbone in revenge. Pulling free from her grip, he yanked at her trousers, drawing them down. 

The desk lurched and there was a heavy thud as it settled, and she grabbed desperately at the edge to keep from sliding off. He knelt in front of her, nuzzling at her center through her smallclothes, and she buried her hands in his hair as he teased with lips and tongue.

“Bed. Now.” she gasped, and he obeyed, scooping her up. She wrapped herself around him again and he carried her up to the loft, falling down on to the bed in a tangle of limbs. As she tugged at his clothing and nipped and sucked at his lips, she laughed again, and he couldn’t help but join her.

**************

After Cullen had fallen asleep, Eleri eased back into her clothing, snuck across the floor and slid down the ladder. She spent a few minutes gathering the scattered papers and making neat piles of them on the newly restabilized desk and picking up the broken glass from the wine bottle and inkwell, depositing them in the waste bin. The last thing she did before leaving was pick up Sera’s wedge from where it had finally worked its way out from under the corner of the desk. She pocketed it, smothering another giggle, and then eased her way out the door.

The next morning, Cullen stopped one of Skyhold’s servants from trying to clean the ink stain from the wall. “Leave it,” he ordered. “Make sure everyone knows to leave it, please.” The servant shrugged and passed the word along. When the lyrium cravings gnawed at him he’d trace its outlines on the wall and remember her laughter and her love, and it helped him stay strong.

**Author's Note:**

> I totally think we should work to make "Cullen's Desk" a canonical character tag.
> 
> Feel free to come say hi over on [tumblr](http://thewightknight.tumblr.com/).


End file.
